The End of Evil
by carsonists
Summary: Lily has just been turned into a vampire. She is to help Emma fight monsters, and then defeat George, who is making the monsters with his power.
1. I get turned into a vampire

**A/N: I wrote this for school, but I think it is good. I own all characters! (finally)**

1. I get turned into a vampire

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a hard surface in the almost pitch blackness; there was some light coming from a half open door. I didn't remember how I got there. One of the last things I remembered was going to bed at my house in Gilford, New Hampshire after I said goodbye to my detective parents who had just left on a six-month trip to India to catch some terrorists that were causing trouble there. After that, someone or something had swooped in and grabbed me, and then there was the pain. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt before and it lasted about a day. "Am I dead?" I asked nobody in particular.

"No," A voice from somewhere above me answered. "I have turned you into a vampire because monsters are attacking cities and towns and we need to stop it immediately."

"A v-vampire?!" I gasped and then my hand flew to my throat; I was choking on my own spit. I had a violent coughing fit for a good five minutes before I asked, "So am I going to live forever? I heard vampires are immortal."

"Yes, we are immortal. I need to explain," the voice answered. "First, though, I'm Emma. Two years ago, I was changed into a vampire by one of my teachers. I found out that a very old, but still evil vampire named George was creating monsters with his power. I will tell you more about powers later. He was (and still is) sending the monsters to destroy towns and cities. Last time I checked, two thousand, five hundred and sixty seven cities and towns were destroyed in this country. More cities and towns probably have been destroyed since then though. I knew the monsters needed to be destroyed to stop this from happening, so I thought about destroying them myself. I wondered if it was possible to kill them by sucking them dry of blood. Later, I found one lying in an alley, it was hurt pretty badly. I sucked some of its blood. It didn't seem toxic in any way, so I finished it off. Its blood satisfied me the same as the humans' I had been feeding off of before, if not more.

"After a while, I realized there were too many monsters to defeat alone. I knew this because every time I killed one, it seemed like two popped up in its place. That was why I decided to turn some humans into vampires to be my teammates. That was why I changed you," she concluded.

"So, you want me to help you get rid of the monsters?" I summarized, as I looked at her tall, statuesque silhouette.

I was jealous of her. Her hair looked like it was down to her waist, but mine was only down to my shoulders. Hers looked like it was blonde in the dim light coming from the half open door that led to the stairs up to the rest of the house, but I wasn't jealous here; my hair had always had a honey colored tint to it. Her eyes glinted emerald green in the light from the half open door; my eyes had been blue when I was a human; would they be emerald green now that I was a vampire? I'd have to remember to ask Emma later. The other thing I was jealous of was that she was tall; I had always been just an average height.

"You're a quick learner," Emma responded.

"What do monsters look like?" I asked; I got the feeling I would be doing a lot of asking in the next few days.

"Well, theoretically, George can make them any way he wants. But, he isn't very creative, so they mostly resemble monster images he steals from monster movies like dragons, Loch Ness monsters, giant serpents, big hairy beasts, werewolves … you get the picture."

"Oh," I mumbled. _It seems like we will need loads more vampires to help us get rid of these monsters than just the two of us,_ I thought before I remembered that she had said 'teammates' not 'partner'.

Uncomfortable with the silence no doubt, Emma added, "The monster I killed in that alley was a small blue and green dragon with a spiky tail."

"That monster doesn't sound so scary― oh I almost forgot! I'm Lily, but you already know that, don't you?" I said. After a pause, I added, "Do you mind turning the lights on?"

"You're right, Lily, I did know your name before you told me. I don't mind at all turning the lights on," she answered and in a moment the lights were on.

Blinking in the bright light, I realized that the room Emma had brought me to was a basement, which explained the hard floor digging into my spine. I sat up and looked around for something to sit on so I wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

I spotted a big, red, fluffy armchair, the overstuffed kind that you can sink into, in the corner of the room. I got up and made a beeline for it. It was the most comfy chair I had ever sat on in the entire seventeen years of my life. I sunk about a foot into the red cushions and sighed in contentment; it was easing the pain I got from lying on the concrete floor. The pain in my neck I got from Emma biting me had gone and I was glad; it had hurt a lot.

I started thinking about what I knew about vampires. In some stories that I heard, they had special powers. It would be awesome if I had a special power of some sort. "Emma?" I asked. "Do vampires have special powers?"

"Yes," She answered. "I can make people do whatever I want them to."

"Like mind control?" I asked.

"I guess so."

I bounced on my chair excitedly. "Make me do something!" I shouted.

She nodded and then went into a trance. _Figures,_ I thought, _she's just ignoring me_. Just as I was turning away, I felt a funny feeling in my head like I wasn't alone in my mind. _Weird_, I thought. Then, without having consciously decided to, I got up and walked over to Emma, patted her on the back, and went back over to my chair and sat down. The funny feeling went away.

"Did you do that?" I asked her.

"Yep!" She responded enthusiastically. "Cool, isn't it?"

"Sort of disconcerting," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Emma said angrily.

"Not in a bad way," I assured her. "It just feels funny. Can every vampire do that or is it just you?"

"It's just me. There comes a moment, when you get your power. Whatever you're doing at the time somehow turns into your power. For example, I was bossing a human around, and then poof! He was doing what I told him to."

"When will I have _my_ moment?" I wondered aloud.

"It's different for everyone," Emma told me, "But usually, it happens three to six days after you're changed. It isn't the whole day, though. Just about fifteen seconds, that way you can't really choose your power."

"But couldn't I choose my power? For example, if I used a lot of make-up all the time, and I was using it when my moment happened, would that mean I could have the power to change my appearance at will?" I asked logically.

"I suppose, but it would be annoying to be doing that thing all the time."

"Why would that be annoying? I want to choose my power!" I whined loudly.

Emma covered her ears. "Jeez! Don't you know that vampires have super hearing? You don't have to be that loud! It would be annoying because if you were doing that thing all the time you couldn't do anything else."

"Sorry," I muttered, "But I only know what you've told me. So no, I didn't know that vampires had super hearing until just now."

I guessed that if vampires had super hearing, then we probably had other enhanced senses too. I had been noticing that I could hear a buzz of electricity, but I hadn't thought why.

* * * * *

It was the fifth day since Emma had turned me into a vampire. I was starting to wonder when I would get my power. _Wait!_ I thought. _I should be having my moment any time now. So, I'll just think about what it would be like to turn into an animal, after all, that would be pretty cool._ So, I started thinking about it. All the time. It was starting to get on my nerves; when would I have my stupid moment? I pestered Emma constantly; when we were out fighting monsters, when she was in the shower, all the time basically. She got annoyed with me.

"Lily, look. You will have your moment either today, or tomorrow. Your moment might even come when we're fighting monsters later; a vampire's moment can come at a time of stress. Now stop pestering me."

"But―"

"No 'buts'. I said three to six days, and I meant three to six days. The longest time ever recorded for a vampire to get their moment was six days, and his power is pretty awesome; he can control both fire and water, he can even pull those elements out from nowhere. The shortest time was three days, but that vampire's power wasn't that cool; all he can do is change the color of his left middle finger. It's actually better that your power hasn't come yet because it means it will be more useful. My power came at five days, so maybe if yours comes tomorrow, it will be even better than mine. Now shut up!"

That was the longest speech I had ever heard Emma give besides the one about monsters. _She must be really angry,_ I thought.

Even though I knew Emma was irritated, I still had to ask one more thing, "Emma, can you tell when you're having your moment?"

"No."

"I feel cheated," I muttered, annoyed.

"Well, _I_ feel cheated that the girl I choose to help me out is so whiny and annoying! Now, for the last time, _shut up_!"

I backed away slowly and retreated to my room in the second story of Emma's house in Gilford, NH. Her house was conveniently located precisely seven blocks away from my old house. Three days ago, I had finaly gotten through to the hotel my parents were staying at and I had given my parents Emma's phone number telling them I was staying with my friend who was over eighteen. They trusted Emma and me, so they didn't call; it would be too much trouble.

My room was average size, and had faded yellow walls with pink and blue butterflies dotted here and there. My bed (typical vampires slept in the daytime, but Emma and I slept in the nighttime like humans) had yellow blankets with butterflies on it to match the theme of the room. I had always loved butterflies as a human, so I didn't mind the butterflies in the room.

I flopped onto my bed and as I started falling asleep, I thought about turning into an animal again, especially a cat. Cats are so cute! All of a sudden, there was a loud "fwoom" noise and then I was a lot smaller then I was normally. I stretched out my arm in front of me and saw that it wasn't an arm at all. It was, in fact, a honey-colored, furry leg with a furry honey-colored paw on the end. After more investigation, I discovered that I was a completely honey-colored cat with green eyes; my fur was the exact shade of honey as my hair. I unsheathed my claws and found that they were very sharp.

I suddenly got an itch on my front leg and scratched it with my teeth as I had seen cats do at my friends' house. _Aww, that's better._

_Maybe I can turn into other things,_ I thought, but nothing happened. I wanted to show Emma my power, even though it wasn't as cool as if I could turn into something other than a cat, but I liked it anyway. I ran downstairs to where she was watching TV in the living room and meowed as loud as I could, "Meow!"

Emma's head whipped around and she started mumbling to herself, "I don't remember getting a cat. I wonder where it came from." A bit louder she called to me, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

I frowned the best way a cat can and transformed back into my normal form with yet another loud "fwoom".

"Lily! What did you― _how_ did you― what happened?!" Emma spluttered.

"I had my moment," I stated simply.

"So now you can transform into a cat anytime, anywhere," She assumed.

"Yes," I agreed.

"That's weird. I'd have thought that it would be better. What can cats do? It did come at five days, after all. This power seems like it would come at four days…. Oh well."

"Let's go find and fight some monsters!" I shouted enthusiastically. "I know we just fought them yesterday, so we aren't very thirsty, but I want to test out my power. I can distract them by running around and looking tasty. Then you can make them stop, and then you can kill them! We can share the monsters' blood."

"Yes, that will work!" She agreed. "One thing, I noticed that you make a loud sound when you transform, so you'd better do it when we get outside. Let's go!"

I nodded, and then followed Emma outside.

That night, it was humid and cloudy. With another loud "fwoom", I transformed into the honey-colored cat. Then, Emma and I ran at top vampire speed ―all vampires had super speed― down to down town, Gilford.

**Did you like it??? I need to know! Please review!!**

**AliceCullen784**


	2. I save a werewolf

**A/N: Ok. I know that Alice-Obsessed wants me to finish this, but I can't with out a good beta that can catch grammatical errors and suggest ideas to make it better. Otherwise, the third chapter won't be as good as the first two. I wrote the first two with help from the editing skills of my school's librarian so that is why it is good (**_**I **_**think). This is the last chapter I have currently written and I will write more if someone who can be my beta reviews nicely AND tells me how betaing works (do I just like PM the chapter to you or what??). Then I promise that I will write more, Alice-Obsessed. Agreed? Agreed. Good. **

**Claimer: I own all yay!! All characters, ideas, everything!! YAY. ****clears throat***** ok. I'm done now. heh.**

2. I save a werewolf

As we reached the beginning of an alley in the city, Emma called to me, "Look, a werewolf!" And then she pointed at the wolf-like creature in front of me.

The small blackish-red werewolf was at the end of the dark and damp street alley. The alley had a fence at the end of it; the werewolf couldn't get away. The alley was between a dumpster and the back entrance to a drug store. I darted out and caught its attention by meowing loudly. It looked around at me with its big yellow eyes and I felt a surge of pity; it looked more like a baby than I expected. Would we really have to kill such a cute thing? I shook myself mentally; of course we would if we didn't want to be thirsty all the time. I would've run around to try to distract it further, but it didn't even seem like a werewolf, without the signature-ragged coat, it looked more like a normal, baby wolf. I rubbed up against the wolf. This wolf had a smooth coat, and it didn't have the same wild look in its eyes that all werewolves had. I decided to stop Emma. It wouldn't be right to kill this animal. I transformed back into my normal form.

"Emma!" I shouted. "This isn't a werewolf!"

"Lily! What _are_ you doing? Stop making so much noise! Of course it's a werewolf! What else would it be?" she demanded, annoyed at me, as always.

"It's just a normal, baby wolf," I answered calmly. "It must've found its way here from the woods by mistake."

"Actually, that _is_ a werewolf," came what sounded like Emma's voice from behind me.

Which was weird, because Emma was in front of me and because her mouth didn't move. I turned around. No one was there. I turned back to Emma.

"Emma?" I asked. "When did you learn to project your voice?"

"Did it sound like me? Because it wasn't me," She answered. "It must've been someone else. They might be hiding behind the dumpster. Who are you, and why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding!" the same voice insisted from the same spot behind me.

I whirled around and stepped toward where the voice came from. "Oh _really_," I snarled, frustrated. "Then where _are_ you?!"

Just then, a tall girl with curly dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back (currently in a ponytail held by a hair elastic) materialized out of thin air. She had emerald eyes, just like all of the vampires that fed off of monsters had (that was what Emma told me; before now, I could only see her eyes because sadly, vampires didn't have reflections). The vampires that fed off of humans had ruby-colored eyes. She was wearing a light blue hooded sweatshirt. She materialized in the exact spot the voice had come from.

She said, "Hi!" So I assumed it was her voice.

"How did you do that?" I asked calmly. It would seem like I should be more surprised at that point because a vampire (there was no smell of blood coming from inside her, that was a sign that she was a vampire. That and she had emerald eyes, not just green ones) had appeared out of nowhere, but somehow I was able to stay calm.

"Well, it's my power. I can turn invisible. I can also summon animals up from the ground. In fact, I did and that is _my_ baby werewolf. Cute, isn't he? I groom him every day so he stays soft and cuddly. I'm Catherine."

She went over to her baby werewolf and picked him up. The werewolf growled a bit at first, but when he recognized Catherine, he licked her face all over. She laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"I know what you're doing, and I'm going to help- no matter what you say! I will join the team and help you kill monsters. I already have experience killing monsters, so you don't have to worry about having to teach me to fight." Catherine did the puppy dog pout.

I'm a sucker for the puppy dog pout, you know, when someone pouts and tilts their head just so, and makes their eyes real big? So, I surrendered, "No, not the puppy dog pout! Fine! You can join the team."

"Lily! You aren't even the leader of the team! I am! But, I guess Catherine can join the team." Apparently, Emma was also a sucker for the puppy dog pout.

So, Emma, Catherine, and I ran back home, to Emma's house. When we got inside, Catherine ran up the stairs without an explanation. Emma and I exchanged surprised glances and followed her. Catherine had found her way to the empty bedroom next to my room.

When she saw us, she shouted, "I claim this room in the name of Catherine! It's mine now!" After that, she laughed evilly. "Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Emma and I had been standing almost right next to Catherine, but when she laughed evilly, Emma backed away slowly. I, on the other hand, moved closer to Catherine.

"Catherine?" I asked. "You want me to help you get settled?"

"That would be nice of you!" She agreed.

I followed her into her new room.

Her room had turquoise-colored walls. As was the style for the bedrooms in Emma's house, the blankets on her bed were all turquoise, just like the walls. Her room also had a giant flat-screen TV and a Nintendo Wii. Near the TV, there was a long shelf with (what looked like) all the Wii games that had ever come out. (I had been a big fan of video games when I was human. I would still play video games, but this was the first time I found out that Emma had any video games.)

"Do you like your room?" I asked. I was genuinely curious about her answer.

"Yeah! It's so cool! I love the Wii!" Catherine exclaimed. Turning serious, she added, "But I need to talk to you with Emma there. I need to ask you some questions about your power."

"Okay," I answered, unsure what she meant.

We headed downstairs to the living room where Emma was ―yet again― watching TV. She was sitting on the same brown, fluffy couch she was sitting on when I showed her my power. As I looked over at Catherine, she was grabbing the TV remote control. Then she turned off the Television.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed. "I was watching that!"

"Whatever," Catherine replied as she plopped down on the couch next to Emma. She motioned for me to sit down as well. I obliged.

"I need to ask Lily some questions about her power."

"All right," Emma and I said together.

"Good. First, when did you get your power, Lily?" Catherine asked me.

"On the fifth day after I became a vampire," I answered, still confused by Catherine's motives; why was she asking me this?

"And it seems more like you'd get it on the fourth day because of being a cat." It was not a question, but a fact.

"I guess. Why are you asking these questions?" I demanded.

Catherine stood up and walked over to the arm chair I was sitting on across from Emma.

"Because, I needed to find out something, and now I know."

"What _do _you mean?" I asked. I had long since past the line between annoyed and angry, I was furious; I wanted her to get to the point, already!

"You know how you can turn into a cat?" I nodded slowly. "Well, that isn't your _real_ power. You'll get your real power tomorrow, on the seventh day after you became a vampire," Catherine proclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Emma growled. "It has never happened before!"

"Well, it is possible. Lily's power will be the most powerful power any vampire has ever had and the monsters will never suspect it!"


End file.
